Draft Day
by iBrizzy- Daughter of Hermes
Summary: Ok, this is what happens when the Draft comes around... This is a series of One-Shots of what my OC's are going through if their drafted or if their friends oc's and Superstars/Divas  get drafted! Rating is T just in case it goes out there, might change


_Ok, I'm going to write a series of One-Shots... but I'm going to put them all into this story! All of them are going to feature the WWE Draft(either what happened on Draft Day or the Supplemental Draft that happened on the following Tuesday on WWE(dot)com)! Each One-Shot is going to feature one of my OC's, though not all of them will be drafted off the brand that they are currently on... some of them will, I just won't tell you which one's get drafted until the story is done and up! Hope you enjoy the first one! :D_

_Me: Gah, I don't want to say the disclaimer :(  
>Marie muse: fine.. I'll read it *reads disclaimer card* Anna does not own the WWE, people or the music that is featured, the only thing she owns is me!<br>Me: Thank you Marie! :D_

* * *

><p>Marie Brooks stood by the television screen near the guerilla position as Randy Orton -who is now part of the Smackdown Roster- faced off against Nick Nemeth<em>(Dolph Ziggler)<em>. She paid close attention to the match and smiled when her boyfriend got 'coiled and ready to strike'.

~ The Arena ~ Marie's P.O.V

"and your winner: Randy Orton!" Justin Roberts exclaimed, knowing full well that now Smackdown was going to get 2 draft picks.

Just then the cameras turned to the Titantron, where the entire RAW Roster was being shuffled around, I could feel my heart pounding faster than it ever did before, however just before it stopped

**Even through the darkest days. This Fire Burns.**

I sighed and thought, _'damn it, why did creative have to put a CM Punk interruption right now?'_

I decided to tune my brother out until I saw he was heading backstage again, and by then it was a commercial, when the draft pick went for the first person.

Which just so happened to be Sin Cara's picture, he went out and got on a blue Smackdown t-shirt; pointing at the fans and than jumping up and down.

The commercial ended and the second draft pick was shuffling through the people, Randy stood next to me, since we both hoped that I would get drafted too. I closed my eyes and mentally prayed, just than…

**What A Girl Wants! What A Girl Needs!**

"What? Oh, no!" Jerry Lawler said as non-other than CM Punk's sister's theme played throughout the arena.

I heard my song and grinned as a I ran down the guerilla position and out on to the stage as the fans cheered or even booed, a blue Smackdown shirt was tossed at me for me to put on.

~ Backstage, Green Room ~ Normal P.O.V

The entire Smackdown Roster was cheering for the feisty, hardcore diva; while the Raw Roster was in shock.

Randy Orton -on camera just smiled and nodded- but inside he was just as excited as John Cena -who jumped up out of his seat- when Marie's picture appeared on the screen.

The only one on the Raw Roster who was glad that Marie was off to Smackdown was non-other than The New Nexus Leader; Marie's older brother: CM Punk and that's cause he doesn't have to deal with her anymore.

~ Marie's P.O.V ~

I made my way backstage and back to the green room to join the rest of the Smackdown Roster, just than..

"Marie!"

I turned and saw a camera guy coming over to me, "yes?"

"Can we get your thoughts on being drafted from Raw for WWE(dot)com?"

"yeah, sure.. My thoughts: what is there to say I'm excited to finally be away from CM Punk again! Not to mention, it's new competition.. Even though I have never stepped in the ring against Randy yet, I'm sure that's bound to happen now!" I giggled at the thought of wrestling my boyfriend -and I'm sure the camera guy knew that was the reason for my giggle, "however I would rather team up with Randy, than be on the opposite side of the ring!"

Now that the interview was over I headed back toward the green room and sat down in a empty chair next to Randy, to watch the rest of the draft. Which in the end the draft ended with Big Show and Alberto Del Rio going over to Raw, also Raw got John Cena back on the Red Team!

Which actually disappointed me, since I really liked teaming up with John -whenever we got the chance- he was also a great friend and like Evan and Jay helped with my training!

* * *

><p><em>Aww, yeah... Marie and Randy are on the same brand again and it was Randy who got the draft pick to get her over to the Blue Team! :D<em>

_Note: Smackdown is now my top fav show because it has: Christian, Randy, The Corre, Cody Rhodes, Ted DiBiase, Mark Henry, Brodus Clay, Bryan Danielson, Natalya, Tyson Kidd, Sheamus, and William Regal(I have respect for Regal)!_

_My favs on Raw are: Jack Swagger, John Cena, Curt Hawkins, Zack Ryder, Eve Torres, Drew McIntyre, and Beth Phoenix!_

_Remember... YOU READ THIS.. YOU REVIEW.. or else I will *thinks* I will send Sheamus, Randy Orton, The Corre, Mark Henry and Drew McIntyre after you! xD_


End file.
